Emmett, get your hands off of my
by imatwin247
Summary: Emmett needs to learn what personal property is. He once again crosses the line that has Bella yelling for Edward. I wonder what he did this time. Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It was the weekend and Alice told my dad that she and I were spending the weekend together while the Cullens went "camping."

I really liked how Esme and Carlisle didn't mind that I slept over with Edward. For obvious reasons they knew that it was fine. This is one of the many benefits of dating a vampire.

I laid in bed, enjoying the fluffy, yet silky sheets. I felt like I was lying on a cloud with soft and comforting fabrics all around me. I could lay here forever. Just one thing was missing – Edward.

I started to ponder, wondering where Edward is. Probably downstairs making me breakfast. I don't know why he does that. I have practically taken care of myself for the past 17 years, and that includes cooking. But it's pleasantly satisfying to know that my heavenly boyfriend wants to take care of me for a change. Yes, it is different and abnormal to me, but it is nice to be cared for. I love him so much it's incomprehensible.

I sensed cool fingertips stroking my arm. I was in bliss. It should be illegal the way his touch made my body feel. I slowly opened my eyes and found a face I was not expecting. I gasped and pulled back. It was Emmett.

"Emmett what are you doing in here?" demanding an answer.

"I wanted to mess with you and I knew you were awake so I thought it would be funny to pretend to be Edward. The look on your face was classic!"

I ignored him.

"Why are all your clothes still in your bag?" he asked while getting off the bed and walking over to my bag.

"Um, I don't know. I guess cause I thought they should be in there. I don't know Emmett, what kind of question is that anyways?" I asked.

"Really? Mm… I would think that Edward would have you keep some clothes here. You should have a drawer here or something. It's official when a guy has a drawer at his place for his girlfriend."

"I don't know what –"

He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence, which I wasn't sure what it would have been anyways. I stopped talking because he started to take my clothes out of my bag, but of course examining each pair of clothing in the process. I wanted to scream at him to stop. I was getting annoyed with him touching my things.

Then he grabbed my bra and put it to his chest asking, "Do you think this goes nice with my eyes?"

I grabbed them from him and yelled, "Give me that!" He saw me blushing and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, matching panties… kinky!" He held them out, examining them with a smug look on his face.

I was horrified and embarrassed. I tried grabbing them from him but he held them in the air, too high for me to reach.

"Emmett, get your hands off my panties!" I yelled. Maybe if I raised my voice he'd get the picture. But then I thought – why would a big, strong vampire be scared by me, a fragile human. It was pointless.

All of a sudden Edward was at the doorway of the bedroom. He looked at me and then at Emmett.

"Edward would you please tell your brother to get his hands off my panties!" I yelled at him. I was so embarrassed. I felt like my face was beat red.

Edward tackled Emmett, yanking my panties out of his hand. Edward then looked over while on top of Emmett and saw my bra on my bed as well. He looked at me and I sighed, "Yeah, he was messing with my bra too."

Edward looked at Emmett with angry eyes and of course Emmett was just laughing.

Edward punched him in the face and then got off.

Emmett asked "truce?" while fixing his jaw. Edward just nodded to him and told him to get out. Emmett obeyed and right before he walked out of the bedroom he looked at me and said, "By the way, I really like the color of your panties. I can picture what they'd look like on you. Mm… totally hot." He closed his eyes picturing it, with a smile on his face of course. All of a sudden Edward tackled him down the stairs and threw him out the door and slammed it shut. He then ran up the stairs in a split second and put his hands around my waist.

"I'm sorry about that" he said.

"It's fine Edward, it's not your fault your brother is a goof-ball with boundary issues" I said while chuckling.

"So, what was Emmett doing with your panties anyways?" Edward asked with my favorite half-smile on his face.

"He came in, pretending to be you and – "

He cut me off asking, "What do you mean pretending to be me?"

I blushed and looked down. "Well I was laying on the bed and I felt someone come onto the bed. I started to smile with my eyes closed. I thought it was you coming to lay with me. Then I felt cold fingertips slide up and down my arm. It gave me chills, knowing it was you. I opened my eyes and then his face was right in mine. It startled me. He was only about an inch away from my face. I was not expecting that." I let out a giggle. Edward however, did not. He didn't like that he stroked my arm and was lying on the bed with me. The bedroom was our intimate place, not his playroom.

After I was done talking I looked up at his face and he did not look the slightest happy.

I turned Edward's chin straight, so he was facing me. "Don't worry about it Edward. It was just Emmett being Emmett." I was trying to relieve him of his frustration.

He looked at me with a smile and I stood on my tippy-toes and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. "But, if he did walk in on me wearing the panties and bra, then yes, I give you permission to beat him up big time." We both chuckled yet I could see Edward picturing Emmett walking in on me. I once again kissed him and he snapped out of his daze.

I continued by saying, "So, you were wondering why he was holding my bra and panties?" He nodded. "Well he asked why my clothes were in my bag..."

Edward looked at me a little confused.

"He said that it is official when a boyfriend has a drawer in his dresser for his girlfriend's things." I looked at him to see his response. Would he let me have a drawer? So I can leave some things here? But I don't want him to feel obligated; I don't want him to think that just because I don't have a drawer doesn't mean I doubt our relationship.

He then looked at me and smiled. "Bella, I think Emmett is right. It is silly for you to always have to bring your clothes back and forth when you stay over. You can put anything you'd like in my dresser."

I smiled. I was pleased that I would be keeping some of my things in his bedroom. Sure I knew that we were beyond official but it is still nice to know that part of me would still be in his bedroom while I wasn't here. Plus I think Edward would be just as happy, knowing that my bra and panties would be in his dresser. He'd probably steal a peek or two while I wasn't here. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked with an adorable smile clear on his face.

"I was just thinking..." I felt my face getting redder and redder as I spoke. "… about the fact that my panties will be here with you, in your bedroom, when I'm not." I giggled after I was done saying it. I was embarrassed and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "You are so cute when you do that… I didn't even think about that but now that you mention it, yes, that will definitely be a pleasant benefit."

I blushed once again at the fact that my first thought went to him seeing my underwear but he hadn't thought about it at all.

I started to run my finger down the hem of his shirt while I began to speak again. "Maybe you can even take a look in the drawer while I'm not here. Just to make sure my panties are safe and tucked in. It's for safety reasons of course." Once again, I blushed.

He chuckled and replied, "I do like to be precautious. I'll have to make sure I check them every day."

There was silence for a few seconds before I responded.

"Maybe you can even check them on me if you want to be thorough." I continued to refuse to look in his eyes. I was trying to be sleek and sexy but I felt embarrassed at the same time.

He let out a slight laugh and said, "I may have to take you up on that."

I looked up into his eyes, smiled, and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

It's been a week since my last incident with Emmett. It's like I have to be cautious whenever I come over. Not normal. I love Emmett and everything but ne needs to respect people's boundaries. Now I'm always little careful whenever I am about to open my eyes in the morning.

I would have to open them sometime. Wait until I'm a vampire, I won't have to worry about that ever again. I giggled to myself.

I finally opened up my eyes when the bright sun was shining on my face. I loved these types of mornings. To make it even better, I looked up and saw my angel looking down at me.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well"

"I did," I commented while I stretched and sat up against the headboard.

"So, what shall I make you for breakfast today my love?"

Edward always wanted to make be breakfast as if I'm not capable of walking down to the kitchen and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. Oh well, I know he won't back down so what's the point of fusing.

"You know you don't have to do that Edward. But since I know you will regardless, I guess I'll have some Lucky Charms." I looked at him and smiled.

He kissed my forehead and ran downstairs.

I'm glad that he didn't kiss me on my lips. Although he may not care, I didn't like to kiss him with morning-breath.

I heard him yell up, "Bella, we are out of milk, I'll be back soon."

Before I could let him know he didn't have to do that, I heard the door shut.

When I got up I remembered that I was half naked. *sigh* I loved mornings when I can reminisce on the night before. I had a huge grin on my face.

"What are you smiling about Bella?" I heard someone ask.

I turned my head and looked over. It was Emmett, of course. He is so nosey. "Nothing" I snapped. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I looked at him and I saw that he was looking me up and down with that sly grin on his face.

I looked down at myself. "Oh my god, Emmett get out!"

I grabbed one of the big pillows off the bed and tried covering myself.

He just stood there laughing so I ran into the bathroom even though I knew he could now see my backside. At least now I was in the bathroom with the door shut. Since I was in the bathroom already I decided to get a shower.

The water felt great. The hot water hitting my muscles, soothing and relaxing them all over my body. Luckily I shaved yesterday morning so I didn't have to do that. It's a pain. I stepped out of the shower, already missing the hot water. I looked around and noticed that I forgot to grab clothes out of my drawer. I wrapped the towel around me and snuck out the door before anyone could see me. I didn't care if Edward saw me in a towel but there were 6 other vampires that obtained beauty behind my level. The last thing I wanted was for one of them to see me in a towel.

When I peaked out I saw no one. So I relaxed and started walking over to Edward's dresser. That's when I saw him lounging on Edward's black sofa by the large wall of windows.

He startled me and I jumped back. In the mean time the most embarrassing thing happened – I dropped my towel.

I looked down and then looked up at Emmett, he once again was looking me up and down.

"Emmett stop looking at me and get out!" I yelled.

I hurried and grabbed it off the floor and covered myself up. Oh my gosh, I was so embarrassed. Why do these things always happen to me? Will it ever end? Probably not.

He calmly got up, shaking his head, and walked out of the bedroom. "Not bad for a human Bells."

"Ugh!" I growled to him and then grabbed clothes from my drawer and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door. He just continued to chuckle to himself.

Damn that Emmett, doesn't he have his own room? After a few deep breaths I shrugged it off and got dressed.

I walked downstairs and of course Emmett was on the couch, watching TV. I let out a sigh. This is going to be a long day.

"Hey Bella, so what are you having for breakfast?" he asked, as if him seeing me naked didn't phase him.

"Um, I'm having Lucky Charms but Edward went and get milk."

"Man, that boy will do anything for you. You've got him wrapped around your finger."

I looked at him quickly and snapped, "I do not. I tell Edward not to do things for me but he does it anyways… It is sweet. I don't expect him to get or do anything for me but he's happy to do so. Maybe you should do something nice for Rosalie once in awhile. It's the little things that really matter."

He just looked at me. "Whatever. Rosalie and I are fine. I don't have to do everything for her for her to know I love her."

"I never said that Emmett. Why would you jump to that conclusion? Interesting that you would automatically assume that is what I was implying. Mm.., maybe you should do some things for Rosalie, just incase." I winked at him.

"Shut up Bella! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You've been in your first relationship for what, a few months, and now you think you're an expert?"

I just looked at him, dumfounded that he would talk to me like that. He's never yelled at me like that before.

I felt wind blow my hair around my face. It was Edward. He went right up to Emmett's face and said "Don't you ever yell at her again like that! Got it?"

"Whatever man." He just walked away.

I tried to walk after him and apologize. "Emmett, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset."

He didn't turn around. Now I felt horrible. I have no right to give him relationship advice. I just thought I'd help him out a little. And I was just beings sarcastic, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Before I could walk after him, Edward put his hand on my arm and told me to let him cool off.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to get him upset. I've never seen him be that mad at me before. It caught me off guard."

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. Just forget it," he said with my favorite grin on his face.

I smiled back, "Okay."

"Here is the milk. I'll be right back. Just have to get something out of my room."

Edward ran up to his room. Within a few seconds he came back down.

"Did you take a shower Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to feel a little refreshed. Was that okay?"

"Of course, I was just curious."

I smiled at him and began to eat my cereal.

Surprisingly Emmett came back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Bella."

"Emmett, are you kidding? You shouldn't apologize to me. I shouldn't have butted into your relationship like that." I wanted to let him know that he was right.

"Lets just forget about it."

I was confused. Why would Emmett just let that blow over? He was so worked up and now he is fine? Is he bi-polar? Haha. Oh wait, I know! He probably thinks this whole incident was a so-called "distraction" so he would forget to tell Edward what happened earlier. Right? I didn't intentionally mean for it to be a distraction even though it was a good one. Oh well, regardless if I subconsciously did it on purpose or not, it still backfired.

"Just forget it?"

"Sure. We have more important things to discuss." He then had a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused about what he was talking about. Though I had a feeling it was about this morning. Was this some sort of pay back or was this just Emmett being Emmett? Probably a little bit of both. I let out a sigh, preparing for whatever this would lead to – nothing good I know that much.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Edward asked. Emmett must have been blocking his thoughts.

"Nothing. It's just something between me and Bella," Emmett commented, knowing that short response would drive Edward crazy.

"Emmett, just drop it," I quickly said.

"Okay whatever. Later then Bella," he said with a wink.

Before Edward could cut in and ask what we were talking about I quickly asked, "So Edward, what are we doing today?"

He looked at me and began to reply to my question but Emmett had to cut in. "Well, first –"

(Emmett cutting in) "Bella…. Did you always have that birthmark?"

"What birthmark?" I asked. I had a few so I wasn't sure. I hope he wasn't talking about where I think he's talking about. I just closed my eyes but then after a few seconds I opened them again.

"The one… you know?"

"Emmett I have a few birthmarks. I don't know which one you're talking about. But yes, whatever one you're talking about it's a birthmark, so obviously I've had it forever." I showed him one on my arm and then one on the back of my neck. They weren't big at all but you could tell they were birthmarks because they were a little bit bigger than a freckle.

I could tell he was playing stupid and being a smart ass. "Oh right, of course. It's just that it's in such a peculiar place. It's kinda hot."

I quickly looked at Edward and before he could look back at me I turned my head, avoiding eye contact.

"You know what Emmett, let's just talk about this later? Okay?"

"But I like that we're talking about this now." He needs to shut up now!

Edward quickly cut in, "Yes, lets talk about this now." He looked at me and asked, "Which birthmark is he asking about Bella?"

"Um, probably the one on my thigh, right Emmett?" I was trying to hint to him to just say yes and let it go.

"When would he have seen the one on your thigh?" I could tell he was getting kind of mad and annoyed at the same time. He didn't like that Emmett had looked at my thigh and he was getting irritated because he wanted a straight, truthful answer. Damn, Emmett was really good at blocking his thoughts.

"Well, when I got out of bed this morning, I wasn't wearing my long shorts and he had walked by, so he must have seen it then. It's not big deal. Right Emmett?" I was trying to emphasis that it wasn't a big deal. I hated that Emmett always had to pull this crap.

Edward turned and looked over to Emmett. "Is that the birthmark you're referring to Emmett?"

"Nope, but thanks for letting me know you have one there too Bella."

Kill me now. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. He is such an ass. I could tell Edward was getting even more annoyed at the fact that Emmett was screwing around and not giving him legitimate answers.

"You know what, it's no biggy. Lets just drop it and go do what you had planned on doing today Edward." I walked around the counter to grab Edward's arm and go walk up stairs but he didn't budge. I could tell he wasn't going anywhere until he found out what we were talking about.

I walked back to the spot I was standing at a few seconds ago.

"Can you please tell me which birthmark you are referring to? Please?" I guess Edward was going with the nice approach, trying to get answers out of him that way.

"Well, Edward *pause*… the beautiful and unique birthmark for which I am referring to is the one on her..." and as he was about to say it he looked over to me and smiled "…ass."

Oh my gosh I wanted to die.

Edward quickly looked over to me and then back to Emmett.

"When did you see her ass Emmett?" he snapped.

"While you were at the store." He needs to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand!" I quickly snapped.

"Edward, I was getting out of bed. I was in my underwear. Emmett walked by and saw me. I quickly grabbed a pillow and to cover myself and ran into the bathroom. When I turned around to run he must have seen it. That's it." I spoke really fast, trying to get the story out before he could do anything rash.

Edward's angry eyes were starring at Emmett.

I heard Emmett chuckle. Oh boy.

"And what is so funny?" Edward asked furiously.

"One, maybe you should tell your girl to sleep with more clothes on and two, that isn't the time I'm referring to."

"Shut up Emmett! I was in the bedroom, a private place for just the two of us. I am allowed to sleep in whatever I want! Maybe you should stop peaking in other people's bedrooms, perv!"

He was just laughing. Nothing I was saying fazed him.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath. "Okay Emmett, which 'time' are you talking about then?"

"Oh, well, I was actually talking about the time after that…" He started inching his way over to me. Oh my gosh, this isn't happening. He continued until he was inches away from me, speaking in a seductive voice. "… you know, you naked, dripping wet, in your thin, white, almost see-thru towel." Oh my god, kill me now!

Edward darted over to us, standing between us both. His eyes were full of anger, giving Emmett a death stare. I thought his head was going to explode.

"Why the hell are you seeing her in her towel?"

"Hey, I was just waiting for her to get out of the shower so we could hang out." Of course Emmett had to say the 'hang out' in, once again, a seductive voice while bending sideways a little so he could look at me.

Edward was now about an inch away from his face. If I Edward didn't throw him through that wall I was going to. Well, I'd try. It was hopeless so I was hoping Edward would.

"Whoa, Edward, calm down. She's the one that let me see her naked…. Fully… naked." They didn't blink or move. They looked like statues.

I walked around from behind Edward and stared at them both. "Emmett just stop talking!"

"Edward, please, can you please just back away so we can talk about this calmly?"

Then I saw Emmett grinning while Edward started to shake slightly.

I then realized what was happening. Emmett unblocked his thoughts and Edward could see through Emmett's eyes what he saw when I dropped my towel.

I hit Emmett and he snapped out of their little trance.

That's when Edward picked up Emmett and threw him across the room. Emmett got up so Edward ran over to him again, picked him up, threw him onto the couch. Then Edward walked across the room and did the unthinkable. He ripped the TV off the wall and it crashed onto the floor. Emmett just looked at Edward, shocked at what just happened.

"I think we're even now," Edward commented while walking away.

Then once again we heard Emmett start talking. That boy needs to just shut up and let it go. "Oh wait, Bella, one more thing. I also really like that one that is about five or six inches below your belly button. You know, the one that right above your…" and that is when I saw Edward run after Emmett. They both darted outside. I ran to the door and saw Edward chasing him into the woods. Edward tackled Emmett and they were wrestling like animals. I just rolled my eyes and shut the door. "Boys."


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A GOOD ONE **

**BPOV**

It was great. The other day Rosalie found out about Emmett seeing me naked. Although I knew I'd be embarrassed about telling Rosalie, I knew he would get hell for it.

Was it really worth embarrassing me when he knew he'd have to face Rosalie? That boy needs to find another hobby other than spending his free time thinking of ways to torture me.

The family was going hunting this weekend but I demanded to Edward that I did not need a babysitter. I told him I have been independent all these years and I can take care of myself. Sure ever since I've been in Forks my life has become 100% more dangerous and complicated but I love every second of it.

Edward wasn't happy about it but I wasn't budging and he knew it. Although it'd miss him I had to show that I am okay without him – physically at least. Haha. Plus Charlie was away for the weekend so I had the house by myself. Do I know what I'm going to do? Nope, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that I won the argument. Yay!

It was Friday night. Edward came over to have dinner with me but then he left before I fell asleep. I'm going to miss him but I can survive. I've done it for the past 17 years of my life. But I guess you don't really miss something until you realize it's gone. I never thought I'd miss someone so much but once I've had him I didn't want to let him go.

I slept alone that night. It felt really weird. Not a good feeling but I'll survive. I had to stop being so pathetic. I am going to live a human life for the weekend. Imagine how many other teenagers say that to themselves – none.

It was Saturday morning and I had to think of something to do. I didn't want to just sit around the house and do nothing all weekend. It's so nice out so maybe I'll spend the day outside.

I took a blanket out back and laid down, soaking up the sun. It's not very often that we get sun here in Forks so I wasn't going to take it for granted.

After awhile it started to get to be too much. I guess my pale skin had enough sun for the day. I went inside to put more clothes on and decided to take a hike. Edward wouldn't be happy about it but he wasn't here and I felt like hiking.

The woods were quiet, shaded, and chilly. But it wasn't too cold, just about right. It reminded me of Edward. I need to snap out of it. This weekend is about me and that's it.

I felt pretty good about myself; I kept on the path and knew where I was going. Crap, I just realized that Alice could probably see me doing this. I have to call her and let her know that I'm okay and not to tell Edward.

The phone was ringing.

"Hi Bella."

'Shh, don't say my name."

She whispered, "Oh sorry. What is going on?"

"Did you see me go into the forest?"

"No, why?" Damn it, she didn't even see it.

"Alice, I am hiking for the day and please don't tell Edward. You can tell him if you see something wrong but I want to hike today alone. Okay?"

She paused. "Alice?"

"Okay." She didn't sound happy.

"Block your thoughts and don't tell him I was calling. Make someone up. I don't know who but just make up someone."

"Fine. You owe me."

"Okay, no problem and thank you! I'll talk to you later. Oh wait, if you see something, let me know and I can see if I can change it before you tell Edward. But if for some reason it's drastic then yes, you can tell Edward right away. Okay?"

"You're asking a lot from me right now, Bel-"

"Shh, don't say my name! Fine, um…. I'll go shopping with you, okay?" Even though I really don't want to.

"Yay! Okay, deal. Byes!"

Okay, that's out of the way. Now back to my hiking.

Oh no. I was pacing while talking to Alice. I went off the path. Crap! It's okay. Stay calm. You can do this. Let's just take it slow and try to look for a clearing. This sucks, Edward usually just runs us through the forest so I never really know how we get through the forest. Sometimes I find the meadow but it takes way longer than if I go with Edward.

I started walking but everything looked the same. This sucks. I'm so stupid. After about a half hour I found the path. I was so relieved. On my way back down I kept hearing something. I wasn't sure what it was. And I would see things out of the corner of my eye run by. I tried to shake it off. Alice would call if something were up. But why does something always have to happen to me? Can't I ever have a normal weekend?

I finally got to my house. I let out a sigh and sat down at the kitchen table.

I heard a knock and went to go check. No one was there.

"That's weird." And then I shut the door.

I started to make some pancakes for dinner. Sometimes it's nice to have breakfast food for dinner. Why can't pancakes be neutral and you can have them for dinner? Why is it that pancakes are labeled a breakfast food and it's odd to have them at any other time? Well, I'm changing that. I'm having pancakes for breakfast so take that society.

Just then I heard knocking again.

"What the hell?" Who would be knocking? I don't have many friends so I'm not sure who would be coming by.

I looked through the peephole and no one was there. I didn't open it just incase. But then I thought… if this were someone dangerous, usually the predators after me wouldn't stop hunting me just because of a door. I decided to just shrug it off. Maybe it was a kid playing tricks. I'm just going to ignore it if it happens again.

I went up in my room. The banging on the door was incredibly loud and forceful. It made my jump. Okay, now I'm getting worried. Edward is supposed to protect me from mythical creatures and Charlie is supposed to protect me from humans and believable creatures. When did I become so dependent on men? Oh that's right, when I somehow became the victim of every crime in the town!

Even though I was getting freaked out and my heart was pounding I didn't answer the door. I tried to keep myself calm. This was reminding me of some type of scary movie. Something like the movie "Scream." Next thing I know I'm going to be getting a call from someone asking me if I like scary movies. Then all of a sudden my phone rang. I jumped and gasped. Too creepy! I was hesitant but answered it. The caller ID said 'Unknown.'

"Hello?" All I heard was breathing.

I asked again. "Hello, who is this? Alice is that you?"

In a creepy voice the caller replied, "Who's Alice?"

Oh my god who is this? I swallowed hard. "Um, Mike, are you playing a joke?"

"Now who's Mike?" This isn't happening!

"Can you please just tell me who you are?"

"If I did then this wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"Either tell me who this is or leave me alone, okay?"

"Wait, don't hang up yet Bella, we just started talking."

"Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you, Isabella Swan. I've seen you around."

I paused. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe."

I swallowed again. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Catch up on a few things. But Bella, before you hang up, I think It'd be wise if you don't go in the woods alone anymore. You may get lost… again."

I gasped and hung up. Who the hell was that? Was it a joke? If it was the person played it good. I didn't hear any crack in his voice or laughing in the background.

Do I call someone? I'll call Charlie, you know, just to see how he is doing.

The phone is ringing.

"This is Chief Swan. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can." Beep.

"Hi, Dad. It's just me, Bells. I just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing. Give me a call when you can."

Damn it. I am so not calling Edward. He'd come back and I want him to feed so he won't have to leave again for awhile. Why the hell do these things have to happen to me! I don't know if I'm more scared of human violence or dealing with mythical creatures. I'm messed up.

I'll call Alice. See if she's seen anything.

The phone was ringing.

"This is Alice. Leave a message!"

"Hey Alice. It's just me, Bella. Just wanted to say hi and see how the trip is going. Well, I know it's not a trip, I mean the hunting. I just wanted to see how that was going. Wow, I'm rambling. I'm going to go now. Call me when you have some time."

Wow. I was majorly rambling. She's going to know I'm nervous and anxious about something. I need to keep my cool!

Well, this is just great. It's dark out now. I locked all the windows and doors but that isn't helping with my anxiety. Since when did I get scared over this stuff? I guess I'm just a little freaked out because I am by myself and there is no one close to come over if I needed them to. I guess I could call Jake. Ugh, I just remembered my dad saying he's gone for the weekend. Damn it. Now I'm really out of luck. I guess I have to handle this mission myself.

Luckily I fell asleep around 12am so it wasn't too late. I was afraid I'd stay awake all night.

Around 3am I heard loud banging on my front door. I jumped up, not knowing what was going on. It continued on and on. Oh my god, I am freaked out. Charlie had a spare gun in the house but I never learned how to use it. That's the first thing on my list when he gets home.

I started quietly creeping my way down the stairs. Of course almost each step had a creek. Damn house!

I made my way to the front door and peaked through the hole. No one was there. Then I saw someone run by the porch. Who could that be? Why were they doing this? What do I do? And why hasn't anyone called me back? Shit my phone is upstairs.

I quietly ran up the stairs to get my phone. I had two missed calls and both had a voicemail. One from Charlie and one from Alice.

Charlie: "Hey Bells. Got your message. It's kind of late so you may be asleep but wanted to let you know I got this. Call me in the morning."

Alice: She was whispering, "Hey. I saw you called. Is everything okay? No, I haven't seen any visions. Call me when you get this. I'll be awake." I heard her giggle.

I pushed delete on both and decided to call Alice.

Ringing…

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh Hey Bel- … hey, what's going on? Why are you up so late?"

"Oh, no reason. Just couldn't sleep." I was trying to be calm.

"You were rambling on the phone so I know something is bothering you. Tell me." She wanted to know what was up. Me and my stupid rambling.

"Okay Alice. I'll tell you but don't tell Edward and I'm probably just being paranoid. Okay?"

"Fine. Let's hear it."

"Well, someone kept banging on my door all day. I thought maybe it was some stupid kid playing pranks. But then last night someone creepy called basically telling me they know me and saw me hiking yesterday. And then just a few minutes ago I woke up because someone was banging on my door. Like really loud and forceful. I'm freaking out."

"Wow. Do you want me to come home?"

"No. I don't want to be an inconvenience. I just wanted to call someone. My dad didn't pick up his phone last night and it's too late to call him now. Alice, are you sure you didn't see anything with me in a vision?"

"No Bella, I'm sure. I didn't see anything."

"Even if I'm not in legitimate danger, I'm still really scared. What do I do?"

"Okay. Well first, stay calm. Just breath. Second, maybe you should sleep with a knife."

"Alice!"

"What, I'm just saying."

I heard a voice in the background, "Alice, who are you talking to?" It was Edward.

"No one! Mind your own business! Geez that boy is so nosey."

"Remember Alice, try and block your thoughts. Run away from him so he can't hear you."

She was quiet. She must have been running.

"Alice, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just wanted to get away from him, just incase."

My phone started vibrating. "Alice, he's calling on the other end."

"Who, Edward? Edward's calling you?"

"No the creepy guy. I'm going to answer it."

"Bella, wait, don't!" But I hung up on her and switched it to answer his call.

**EPOV**

(a few minutes before when Alice was near Edward in the forest)

"Alice, who are you talking to?"

"No one, mind your own business!" Alice screamed at me.

Geez, who could she possibly be talking to?

Then she ran away. Where could she be going? And she ran away as soon as she knew I was in listening distance. The only person that would want her to run away from me is… Bella.

Why was Bella calling her? Did she need something? Why didn't she call me? Maybe it was girl related? I don't care; the secrecy is driving me mad!

I ran after her and it didn't take long for me to catch up. All of a sudden she stopped. She was trying to get out hearing distance from me. And long enough distance so I couldn't read her thoughts. What the hell is going on?

Her thoughts didn't help too much since she was just talking to her and not actually being there to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just wanted to get away from him, just incase." I heard Alice say.

Why would she want to get away from me?

Alice continued to talk. I wish I could hear the other end of the call.

"Who Edward? Edward's calling you?"

"Wait, Bella, don't! Shit!"

Wow I never heard Alice curse like that. It was Bella. Why was she calling? Why did Alice think I was calling her? And why was Alice so anxious for her not to hang up? I had to run back to where I was before Alice knew I had followed her.

I was in the place we were before. I was going to play dumb.

"Hey Alice. You okay?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

She was lying. "Was that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Just a friend."

"Oh, okay. Do I know her?" Lets see how long she can keep this up.

"No. No you don't."

"What's her name? Maybe I do."

"You don't know her!" she snapped at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Everyone looked at her but didn't say anything. Jasper ran to her side. He probably felt the tension off of her.

She looked at him and shook her head, letting him know she was fine.

Alice is never this tense. I have to know what is going on.

**BPOV**

(Bella answering the call)

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello again. Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I was sleeping just fine… Had to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. I wasn't sure. It's late and I saw your light go on. I wasn't sure if it was the banging that woke you."

My eyes were wide. He can see me? "Why can you see my light go on? And why were you banging on my door?" I was freaked out. I was ready to call the police.

"Calm down Bella. I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk. And if you don't stop calling me I'm going to call the police." I was trying to be confident and stern. Lets see how far that gets me.

"But Daddy isn't here. What are you going to do about that?"

"There are other cops in the town jackass."

He laughed once again. "Oh I think they'll be too busy to come check out your house for someone that may or may not be outside your house."

I was confused. "Why would they be too busy?"

"Oh didn't you hear? There was this minor explosion on over on Lawrence Street a half hour ago."

I started talking to myself. "Oh wow. An explosion? I wonder if everyone is okay."

"I'm sure everyone is fine."

"Oh yeah, how can you be so sure?"

"Well, I'm the one that caused it." He laughed.

"What, you caused the explosion?" I couldn't believe this.

"Bella, I had to do something to distract the police from coming to your house." Oh my god I can't believe this was happening.

"I'm calling the police!"

"Go ahead and try." Then all of a sudden the power in my house shut off.

I was trying to be strong but I just began to cry. I have to call Alice.

Apparently they had all the streets blocked off in the neighborhood so the caller probably thought that no one would be able to come and save me.

Tears were pouring down my face while I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, oh my god Alice you have to help me!" I was frantic. I was crying so much I don't know how she could understand me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" she demanded.

I was trying to catch my breath but I kept crying. "He called. He called and he's outside."

She was kind of yelling into the phone, to try and talk over my tears. "Okay. How do you know he is outside?"

"Because. Because he told me he saw my lights on in my house and that he was wondering if his banging woke me." I let out a loud cry.

"Okay Bella. Calm down. Call the police."

"I can't. He cut the power. I can't make any calls. I wanted to call you…. Because he stopped the police."

"Wait. What do you mean he stopped the police?" She was confused yet kept yelling in the phone so I could hear her.

I was sobbing but trying to be quiet. But what is the point, he knew I was in here.

"He caused a minor explosion near by and all the Forks police officers are over there, blocking off streets and handling it. No cops will probably come by for a possible person that supposedly may be outside my house. So what's the point in calling?" I kept trying to breath.

"Okay Bella. Take deep breaths. We're on our way." I heard wind in the background. She must have been running.

I heard her yelling for someone. "Edward!"

I heard him talking in the background to her. "Edward, someone is harassing Bella outside her house. He keeps calling her. She is freaking out."

Then Edward got on the phone. "Bella, are you there?"

"Oh my god, Edward. He's outside. He saw me turn on the lights. He has been banging on my door. He called me. He won't leave me alone! I am so scared!" I am never this afraid but knowing he is outside and having no family or friends near by to help me was only making things worse.

I tried catching my breath but couldn't stop crying. "Edward, he cut the power line so I can't make any calls on my home phone. And he somehow cause this explosion in town that has all the police over there." I let out a breath.

Then the banging started on the door again. I screamed. "He's banging on the door again!" I yelled at the door, "Please leave me alone! Just go away!" I talked to Edward again, "Edward, please. Please hurry!"

Then I heard it. I was in my room and I heard the front door slam open. I got in my closet and closed it. I calmed my voice and put it to my ear again. "Oh my god, Edward."

"What is it, what's happening?"

"Edward, he just broke down the door. He's in my house." I sobbed but then took a deep breath. "Edward, what do I do?" I was trying to hold it together.

Edward stayed on the phone listening to what was going on in the house.

The man started talking, "Bella? Bella, where are you?"

"Edward, he's calling my name."

"Okay, try and be quiet."

"Where are you Bella? Come on, come out. I just want to talk," the man said, trying to act like we're friends.

I whispered, "Please Edward, hurry!"

He whispered, "I am. I'm running as fast I can, love."

"Oh my god, Edward, I can hear his foot steps. He's getting closer." I let out a sob.

The footsteps stopped outside my closet. I saw the shadow of his shoes in the moonlight. I tried breathing quietly.

All of a sudden my closet door opened and he grabbed my ankles.

"No, get off! No! Get off of me!" I started screaming bloody murder. "Edward! Edward! Help me!" I continued to scream.

He yanked the phone out of my hand and put it to his ear. He whispered something into the phone but I couldn't hear over my screaming.

I continued to scream until he pulled me out and slammed the closet door. My phone was in the closet. I was on my own from here on out.

**EPOV**

Bella was screaming. I was losing my mind. There was nothing I could do until I got there. I was running faster than I ever have before. Alice was falling behind some but I didn't slow down.

I heard her yelling for him to let her go. He must have been dragging her out of the closet.

I heard breathing. "Bella, are you there?"

After a few seconds I heard a man start talking. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" And then he hung up. I looked at my phone. I was so confused. Who the hell was that? What had I done? And once again, I have caused this. I put the phone in my pocket. I wanted to smash it against the tree but decided to keep it just incase she or he would call me.

I arrived at her house twenty minutes later. Alice had about 5 minutes after me.

Her front door was hanging off the hinges. Some pictures on the wall leading up stairs were knocked off.

I opened her bedroom door and saw some claw marks on the floor. She must have tried grabbing the floor so he couldn't drag her. She is so small and fragile. She knew she was no match for him but she tried anyways.

I opened her closet and found her phone. I put it in my pocket and looked at Alice. She looked terrified. She couldn't understand why she hadn't seen anything and neither could I. I am not going to blame her for this. She cannot control if she can't see certain things. Our main object here was to find my love.

We followed her scent in the forest but couldn't find a direct route.

"What is going on? Her scent is all over the place."

Alice looked at me. "What?"

She hesitated. "Um. That's probably because Bella went hiking yesterday."

"She went hiking and you knew about this?" I stood only a foot or so away from her.

"Edward, she wanted to go hiking and she asked me not to tell you unless it was absolutely necessary! She must have gotten lost."

I just sighed. "Okay, where should we check next?"

"Lets head back to our house. Maybe they were in the woods and she got away. If this guy is human she may have had a chance to get to our house."

I nodded and ran. We weren't sure if anyone was there because we always leave a few lights on so people think we're home.

I swung open the door and ran all over the house.

There she was. Bella was on the couch, stained tears on her face.

I started walking fast over to her, "Bella are you –"

Someone cut me off. A huge man came from behind the wall and stood in front of me.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Damn you Emmett!


	4. Afraid

16

**This is response to the scary stunt Emmett pulled to get back at Bella and Edward for ratting him out to Rosalie about him seeing Bella naked. **

**BPOV**

What Emmett did to me the other night was horrible. I know he likes to get revenge on people that mess with him but this time he took it too far.

I don't think Emmett realized what his repercussions of his actions would be. The entire family was beyond furious with him. They wouldn't talk to him for days. Rosalie, even though she isn't too fond of me, knew that what he did was traumatizing. She was at first frustrated that the family had to leave their hunting trip because some type of mishap with me but once she knew Emmett caused this she was infuriated. She did the worse thing she could do to Emmett. She said no sex for a month and no video games or TV for 2 months. He was in hell and he deserved it. He deserved far worse.

I consider myself a strong person. Hell, I've been through things with the Cullens beyond a normal person's comprehension, but what he did has messed me up mentally. I had even worse nightmares than usual. I was cautious when answering my phone even when the caller ID said a name I knew. The whole thing was fake but I was still scared. I _need_ to get over this; I _have _to get over this. I know I will but I'm still a little shaken up. People may say 'get over it' but when you go through what I did it affects you. Even worse is that now Edward is paranoid even though it wasn't real. Now he will never want to leave or will demand me to be "babysat" every time he leaves. Thanks a lot Emmett. That weekend was meant to prove to Edward that I didn't need to be under the protection of a Cullen. I guess that's out of the question now. Besides, at this point in time I don't want to be left alone. But soon I'll want to prove myself once again and I'm hoping this time there won't be any problems. We'll see.

_(Flashback Begin)_

_(__EPOV)__:_

_I swung open the door and ran all over the house._

_There she was. Bella was on the couch, stained tears on her face._

_I started walking fast over to her, "Bella are you –"_

_Someone cut me off. A huge man came from behind the wall and stood in front of me._

_"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"_

_Damn you Emmett!)_

_EPOV_

_I stared at Emmett with cold eyes. I was shaking. I wanted to rip his head off. He just stared back at me with a grin. Then saw how infuriated I was and his smile vanished. _

_Alice stood behind me and didn't have any plans on stopping whatever I was about to do. _

_He started to speak and back away with his hands up. _

"_Whoa. Edward, calm down. It was just a joke." _

_My eyes went wide. "A joke Emmett? This is your idea of a joke?" I couldn't believe he labeled this as a joke. _

"_Yeah. She told Rosalie about me seeing her naked so I wanted to get back at her." He gestured over to Bella but she refused to look him in the eyes. She was hurt. I think more emotionally and mentally than physically hurt. I'm not sure he has realized that yet. _

_Alice ran over the Bella, to try and comfort her. Bella doesn't usually like attention or comfort on this level. I'm surprised she didn't say she was fine right away and tell everyone to calm down. The normal Bella would do that. She always put on a face and pretended everything was fine. Well, this time she didn't. _

_Alice hugged her but Bella sat there with her arms around her stomach. I think she was still in shock. Alice ran to the kitchen and back. She had a wet paper towel to wipe off the dried tears from Bella's face. I wanted to focus on Emmett but couldn't help but stare at my precious Bella. _

_I quickly snapped out of it and turned my attention back to Emmett. _

"_Emmett, I don't even know how or where to begin!" _

"_How about you begin by forgiving me?" he asked with a face expressing uncertainty. Forgiveness will have to be deserved… majorly deserved. He shouldn't be asking me for forgiveness, he should be asking Bella. He terrified her and it hasn't fazed him. _

"_Emmett, you shouldn't be asking me for forgiveness. It's Bella that you terrified and put through hell. You will not be forgiven by me for some time. However, I cannot speak on Bella's behalf." I was trying to remain calm. It was taking great strength. I know Bella didn't need more violence tonight and she'd be upset that we were fighting. That didn't mean I'd let this go or let him off with "a warning." _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath. "Emmett, I think it'd be wise if you went hunting for a few days. We thought you were with us in the area where we were hunting but obviously you weren't. Go hunt and come back when you're done." _

_He nodded and started walking down the outside stairs. "Oh wait, Emmett…" He turned around. I punched him right in the face with so much force that it had sent him flying into the forest to the point where I couldn't see where he landed. "There, now you can leave." I knew he could hear me. I slammed the door and made my way over to Bella._

_(Flashback End) _

**BPOV**

I was lying on Edward's bed, day dreaming. It was Tuesday afternoon and I decided to come to the Cullen's house instead of heading home.

Emmett had gotten home early this morning and when he tried speaking to me I told him to please give me a few more days. He surprisingly backed off. I guess now he's starting to realize that he had gone too far. It's about freakin' time.

Edward came into his bedroom a few minutes after I arrived. He laid next to me asking what I was thinking. He always did. I loved that my closed thoughts drove him crazy. I smiled.

"I'm not thinking about anything really," I said while looking down.

"Liar," he slowly replied. He was right, I was lying. I looked at him and gave him a smirk. He knew he was right.

"You know, although you can't read my thoughts, you've almost perfect your abilities to read my facial expressions." He had a satisfying smile on his face. I'm guessing he took that as a compliment. Only he would find that to be a great compliment. Whatever makes him happy. I giggled to myself.

"And what is so funny my love?"

"I just find it funny how you have had to learn how to read facial expressions just so you could tell if I was lying or not, or the type of emotions I was feeling. You haven't had to do that for over 100 years but now it's a whole new concept you had to learn."

"I didn't have to learn just _any_ facial expressions, only _yours_." As he said that he touched my nose wit his finger. I smiled.

After a few moments I started talking.

"Do you think that in a little bit you could drive me home? I need to do some wash and cook dinner for me and Charlie."

"Sure, love. I'd be happy to."

"I love you."

He gave me an odd look. The kind of look that expressed yes, he was glad I told him I loved him but he was unsure why I said it so quickly and out of the blue. "I love you too, Bella." It was almost a question the way he said it.

I took his hand and intertwined mine with his.

It was almost 5pm and Edward got my book bag for me to drive me to my house. As we were driving I took his hand once again and laced my fingers through his. He turned his head to look at me and I smiled at him. I know he was dying to know what I was thinking. I'm surprised he hasn't asked me yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Ah, there it is.

I chuckled to myself.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing." I paused. "I was just surprised at how long it took for you to ask what I was thinking about."

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I guess I do ask that a lot."

We pulled up to my house. I just nodded and kissed him before I got out of the car.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I closed the car door and he drove off.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I thought I'd do some wash and then start making some tuna and toast. That didn't take long to make so I wasn't rushing. Charlie probably wouldn't be happy with the light dinner but wait until he saw the dessert. I laughed to myself. I had made a chocolate cake this past Friday night when I was alone. I was bored.

A few hours had passed and it was getting dark out. I kept busy so certain thoughts wouldn't cross my mind.

The home phone rang and I jumped, almost spilling all the popcorn out of the bowl that I had in my hand. I sighed. "Get a grip." Great, now I was talking to myself out loud.

I let the phone ring a few more times and then I answered it.

"Hello?," I asked.

There was a pause. I began to panic.

"Oh hey Bells. It's me, dad."

I let out a loud sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Charlie didn't know what happened last week. Edward and Alice fix the broken door and what needed to be cleaned up from the mess that was made that night.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know I'll be a little late. I got behind on some paper work and I want to get it out of the way."

"That's okay. I ate dinner already…" I lied. I haven't eaten. I ate some popcorn but I'm just not in the mood for a meal. "…and yours is ready. Plus I have that chocolate cake that I made."

He made a sound on the other end of the call. I'm gathering he was imagining himself eating the cake.

"Okay dad, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, love ya."

"Love ya."

I started to clean up the counter and put away the mayo and mustard I used for the tuna. Just then I heard a knocking at the door and I let out a yelp. I gripped the counter and then let out a sigh. I walked over to the door slowly.

"Bella, it's just me." I sighed again. It's just Edward.

I opened the door. "Oh, hi Edward. What are you doing here so early?"

He ignored my question. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I heard you yelp. I could hear your footsteps coming to the door and you walked really slowly. Then you stood behind the door listening to who was knocking." He paused. "Bella, are you… are you still a little shaken up from this past weekend?"

I quickly snapped, "What? No. I'm over that. I'm totally fine." I was talking fast and walked back to the kitchen so he couldn't read my face. He knew something was up but I'm glad he ignored it.

"Okay. If you say so."

He came over and kissed me on my head before he sat at the kitchen table. I avoided looking him in the eyes for a few minutes and then after I was done cleaning up I turned around to him.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to, love."

"I thought maybe we could light a few candles and sit outback on the patio?"

"That sounds great."

I smiled. "Okay, let me go get the candles and a blanket. It may be getting a little chilly out."

I was on my way downstairs from getting a blanket from my room and candles from the hallway closet when the phone rang. I stumbled a little bit but caught myself.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just slipped, that's all."

He nodded. "Would you like me to get the phone?"

"Yeah, could you?" I was relieved. I need to pull myself together. What is wrong with me?

"Swan residents."

After a few seconds Edward began to talk again. "Okay Chief Swan, I'll let Bella know. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. "Bella, your dad said he'd be home in an hour or so."

"Okay. Let's head outback."

Edward swooped me up and put me on his lap.

After a few minutes I began to speak.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

I paused. "How's Emmett doing?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "He's doing okay. Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel bad for him. I think he's sad because of everyone being mad at him."

Edward took my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "Bella, I cannot tell you how to feel but I'm letting you know that what he did was foolish and traumatizing. You may quickly forgive him because you care and love him but I saw the pain and it will take a little longer for me to fully forgive him."

I understood his reasoning. I just nodded and put my head back on his shoulder.

_Flashback_

_(In the Cullen house right after Emmett left to go hunt alone for a few days to give Bella some time)_

_BPOV: _

_I sat on the couch, trying to collect my thoughts. _

_Edward ran over to me and got on his knees. _

"_Are you alright love?" He looked worried._

_I sniffed. "Yes I'm okay. Don't worry." He tilted his head sideways and gave me a look. A look that basically told me to stop putting on an "I'm fine" face. _

"_Bella, tell me what happened after he dragged you out of the closet." _

_I paused for a minute to gather my thoughts. I now know it was Emmett and I'm not afraid that someone will come running through the door trying to kill me but at that time when everything was happening, yes, I honestly thought I was going to be killed. _

"_Well, he dragged me out of the closet and he had on of those black hats that cover your entire face that people wear in the winter. It only has little holes for your nose, mouth, and eyes." They all nodded because they knew what I was talking about. "He quickly put a black cloth bag over my head. I'm guessing so I wouldn't see his face and so I wouldn't know where we were going." Edward didn't say anything. He probably was just keeping quiet until I finished. _

_I decided to continue. Well, before he put the bag on my head he put duct tape over my mouth and tied my arms and legs together. He was so strong. I was freaking out. I wanted to remain calm but I just couldn't. I was trying to yell but my voice was muffled. And you can forget about kicking or hitting – that was out of the question." I took a breather. _

"_He threw me in his car and started to drive. After a long time he stopped. He grabbed me to take me out. I honestly thought he was going to kill me. Questions kept going through my mind: Who is he? Where am I? Why is he doing this? How does he know me? The list went on and on." I paused again to collect my thoughts. The room remained silent._

"_He threw me over his shoulder and I felt him walk up stairs and then open the door. At the time I didn't know where we were but the smell was familiar. But I was too frantic to comprehend the memory of the smell. Next thing I know he threw me on the couch. I bounced up once and I tried to sit up straight even though I was blind and my arms and legs were tied together." I can't believe I actually went through all of this and it was a complete joke. He could go to jail for this shit. _

"_I sat there silent for a few minutes. No one spoke. It was dead silent. I usually don't mind the silence..." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew I was right. I liked silence. "…But if someone didn't start talking I was going to go insane! He started to talk to me again. I couldn't make out anything he said. Maybe it was because of the hood over my head or he may have been possibly speaking on the phone in the next room. I'm not sure." I looked at him and then Alice. They both wanted me to continue. _

"_Well, all of a sudden my hood was yanked off. As he did that I squinted my eyes because some of my hair fell into my face and my eyes were adjusting to the light. I looked over and I saw him… Emmett. I felt my face flush. I was in shock. I didn't understand what had happened. He kept looking at me with a grin and I was so confused."_

"_He yelled, 'GOTCHA!'" I stared at him. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. He said, 'Bella, it's a joke. You should see the look on your face!'" I let out a sob, just remembering the overload of emotions at that moment."_

"_I continued to just look at him. He ripped the tape off my mouth. I squeezed my eyes and yelled. It hurt." I smiled at Edward when I said that. _

_I paused. "I looked at him. My eyes started to fill with water. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. My emotions were in full overload. I was confused, relieved, scared, shocked, and angry. It wasn't just one emotion, it was many." _

_I took a deep breath and then continued with the story. "I just looked at him and he looked back. He asked what was wrong. He started to untie me. I stood up and looked at him. Then I just lost it."_

"_I yelled at him,, 'Emmett, are you serious? Are you seriously asking what is wrong?'"_

"'_Yes. I am seriously asking that.' He honestly looked confused."_

_I responded, "'Oh, I don't know Emmett. How about you've been harassing me all night? I was terrified. And then you tie me up, drag me out of my house, thrown me in your car, and then took me here. I had no idea who you were or what you were going to do to me'."_

_I let out a cry again. _

_Edward tried keeping calm but I could see fury in his eyes. "Emmett tied to apologize. 'Geez, sorry Bells. I was just joking. I was getting back at you for telling Rose about the towel thing'. He acted like he was insulted."_

"'_Well guess what Emmett Cullen, you took this one too far. Way too far!'" He really did take it to the extreme. This is way beyond getting back at me for telling his wife he saw me naked. It was funny but I guess not to Emmett. Who's the drama queen now? _

"_Calm down Bella. Geez, you're ruining a great prank." I had no words. _

"_I sat back on the couch and crossed my arms. I started to cry a little more. Letting out all my emotions."_

"_The he announced that you guys arrived and was excited to see your responses." Alice and Edward didn't know what to say. _

_He was serious. Did he not realize the seriousness of what he had done? Something was wrong with this boy. He was in for a surprised because he thought they'd laugh. Well guess what, they most certainly did not. _

_(Flashback end)_

I was still on my back patio. Charlie would be home in a half hour. We sat silent most of the time but it was nice.

Edward went to get me a drink. I told him I'd get it but of course he refused to let me. Then Edward's phone rang. It was on the patio table. I jumped the first time it rang. It said 'unknown.' I looked at the phone and refused to answer it. It was reminding me of that night when I saw 'unknown' on my caller ID. I must have looked ridiculous, just staring at a phone watching it ring. Edward would be fine with me answering it but I just couldn't. What is wrong with me?

Edward must have been watching me just stare at it.

"Bella?" I must not have answered. "... Bella?" he asked again with a little more force.

I jumped out of my trance.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're staring at my phone. It was ringing. Did you see who it was?"

I swallowed hard. "Um, no. I didn't know if you wanted me to answer it." I know he didn't care but it's the only excuse I could come up with so quickly.

He looked confused. "Bella, you know I don't care if you answer my phone." He put my drink on the table.

He saw me shiver. "I'm going to get you a heavier blanket." But it wasn't the cold that made me shiver.

He came back within seconds. He went over to the other table to relight a few candles that went out.

His phone rang again. I just stared at it.

"Bella, can you get my phone?" he asked while lighting the candles.

It said 'unknown' again. "What?" I asked as though I didn't hear him the first time. I was hoping that the person would hang up before I answered.

"My phone, it's next to you. Can you answer it?"

"Oh. Sure." I really didn't want to. I stared at it, slowly putting out my hand to reach for it. I could see Edward looking at me.

I pushed the answering button. I swallowed really loudly.

"Hello?" I asked in an unsure and scared tone.

There was no answer. "Hello?" I asked again but this time in a frantic tone. My hand started shaking as I tried wiping my forehead.

**Please leave reviews. **

**See Edward's reaction to Bella's behavior. **

**Does she get better? Worse? Read and find out. **


	5. Why is this happening?

20

**See how Bella copes with her issue of being alone and answering the phone. **

**Does she tell Edward? **

**Do things get worse or better?**

I think Edward saw. He came over and took the phone out of my hand.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Alice."

"Oh okay. Yeah, sometimes the reception doesn't work in the mall." He looked over at me when he said that.

I saw him look at me but I wouldn't look back at him, especially in his eyes.

"Okay. I'll let her know." The entire time he was talking to her he stared at me. I sat in one of the patio chairs, not looking at him. I played with the hem on my shirt.

I heard the talking stop and he put the phone in his pocket.

He started to walk over to me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked in a shameful voice. I was ashamed at my absurd reaction to _a_ phone ringing.

"What was that all about?"

I played dumb. "What was what all about?"

He was studying my body language, facial expressions, and tone of my voice.

"You. You hesitated answering the phone and then your hand started to shake when you held it. You became panicked and started sweating when no one responded." He wanted me to look up at him but I didn't. Then I decided that maybe I should a little bit, to be less obvious.

"Oh, that, I'm just cold. That's why I was shaking." He wasn't convinced.

"And the hesitation with answering my phone?"

"I didn't recognize the caller ID. I wasn't sure who was calling."

"Well it was Alice. She just bought a new phone." He was worried.

"Oh, okay. I'll have to get her new number from her."

"Yeah, you can tomorrow. Esme wants to cook you dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh that's great. I'm sure it will be delicious."

I went to walk past him to go inside but he held my arm to stop me.

"Bella. What is wrong? You're acting strangely and now you just accepted dinner without any objections about Esme cooking for you." He paused. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Edward. I'm fine."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you are not afraid of being alone or answering the phone."

I looked him in the eyes but in the middle of me speaking I turned my eyes to the side. "I'm not afraid."

My eyes became teary but before he could see I turned my face to walk inside. I wiped my eyes. He saw but didn't say anything.

I saw Edward blow out the candles and he brought the blankets inside.

"Edward, I'm going to get a shower." I was almost at the top of the stairs.

"Okay love, I'll be in your room. Or did you want me to leave for a bit?"

I quickly turned around. "No!" I snapped. I closed my eyes in disgust. Damn it. Great. Now he knows something's up.

I opened my eyes. He was looking at me from the bottom of the stairs. He was caught off guard at my quick response but also satisfied to know the truth.

"Bella?"

I didn't answer. I just stood there, looking at him from the top of the stairs.

"Bella, what was that about?"

"What? You asked me something and I responded."

He started walking up the stairs. "Yes, but the tone and speed of your response scared me."

I started to back up without realizing. I turned around and walked into my room. He was right behind me and closed my door.

"Bella, please. Please be honest. This is driving me insane. You've been jumpy and giving me short answers all day."

I didn't say anything.

"Bella, please!"

I was pacing a little bit, pretending to clean up some things on my burro.

"Bella, stop doing that and look at me."

I stopped. He came over to me, took my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He then took my chin to lift it up.

"Bella, tell me the truth. Are you afraid?"

I paused for what felt like minutes but it was only for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Of?"

"The phone. Being alone."

"From what Emmett did?"

"Yes." I paused. I began to ramble. "But Edward, it's fine. Don't be mad with Emmett. This is me; I'm the one dragging this out. I just need to get over it. I'll be fine. Another day or so and it will all be in the past. So he prank called me, no biggy." I started pacing as I said this. Was I trying to convince him or convince myself? I'm not really sure.

"Bella, you're not fine. You don't have to pretend to not be scared."

I stopped pacing and looked at him. "But Edward, what is wrong with me?"

"Wrong with you? What do you mean?"

"I'm never like this. I am strong, fearless, and I've dealt with much more than just a simple phone call." I paused. "I just don't understand. I hate feeling like this. So weak and afraid. I need to get over this. It was a stupid prank and yet I'm afraid to answer the freakin' phone. Why?"

"Bella, everyone handles traumatic experiences differently. Yes, it was _only_ a phone call but one that terrified you. You were being harassed and you had no one near you to help you if you needed it. The times that you say you've dealt with much worse were ones that you had me, my family, or _those wolves_ that were here to help you. This time you had no one. This was potentially a situation that your dad could have handled and yet he wasn't here. You didn't know what to do and not knowing who or what you were facing terrified you." He began to stroke my face.

"I still feel foolish Edward." I paused and he continued to stroke my face. "Maybe I should spend the night alone, so I can get over this. But you cannot stay outside my window or anywhere near my house. I think I may need this."

He looked sad. "Edward, believe me, I want you here, but maybe this is what I need. I need to know that next time you all leave that I'll be able to handle myself."

"But there won't be a next time."

I gave him a look. "Edward, obviously some time in the future I'll be left alone. I do not want your family to think they have to babysit me. I'm an adult. I was left home alone all the time in Phoenix and I obviously survived."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I but I have been independent my whole life and I want to continue to be that way."

He sighed. "Fine. If this is what you think is best then I will leave."

He started to walk toward the window. "Wait, don't leave yet. Leave when I'm about to go to sleep."

He smiled. "If that's what you want, then I'm happy to stay here until you fall asleep."

"I'm going to get a shower and then I'll be out. Charlie should be home soon so just be careful." I shook my head. "Duh, obviously you know that." I giggled to myself and walked into the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later I was out of the shower. Edward was on my bed waiting for me. I had on one of his shirts and my boy shorts.

He smiled when he saw me come out.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yes. It was really hot. Soothed my muscles." He smiled.

"Edward Cullen, are you picturing me in the shower?"

"What? No. You've got a dirty mind Ms. Swan."

"I'm not the one picturing me in the shower." I smirked.

"Neither am I."

"Sure." I was going to tease. "Great. Now I'm picturing you in the shower. Thanks a lot Edward."

"Hey, don't blame me; you're the one who brought up the discussion of seeing each other in the shower."

"Mm..hmm." I squinted my eyes and then took the towel off my head to brush my hair.

Now it was around 11pm and I was getting tired.

I yawned and laid down.

"Bella, you're going to sleep, I'm going to head home."

"What? No. You have to wait until I actually go to sleep."

He gave me a look. "Okay."

I felt myself drift off asleep.

_Dream_

_I was in my room. I heard banging on the door. I jumped up. I didn't know what it was. It got louder and louder. _

_I started to panic. _

"_No. No. No. Not again." I was whispering to myself. _

_I went downstairs and saw a shadow run past some windows. I immediately ran upstairs. _

_I tried to use my home phone. It wasn't working. But then my cell phone rang. It said 'unknown.' _

_I decided to answer it. "Hello?" _

_There was no answer. Then there was a bang on the door again. I screamed and the phone hung up. _

_I immediately ran into my closet. I heard the door bang down. I started to whisper Edward's name to myself. I called him and started telling him what was happening. I was a mess. This happening again was my worst fear. He was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working._

_I heard the intruder step into my room. It was silent for a few seconds and then my closet door swung open. _

_I screamed as he tried to pull me out of the closet. I was clawing at the floor. _

"_HE'S IN THE HOUSE! HE'S IN THE HOUSE! EDWARD, HE'S IN THE HOUSE!" I was thrashing around trying to get out of his grip. _

All of a sudden I woke up and I was in my room. Charlie was shaking me but I was fighting him off, thinking he was the intruder.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?"

I was confused and had sweat all over my body.

"Bella. You had a nightmare. You scared me. You kept yelling 'He's in the house'. I thought maybe someone broke into the house."

I sat up. I started to wipe my face with my shirt.

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine Bells. I'm just glad you're okay. It was just a dream. Do you want me to get you a drink?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I have a bottle of water here. Thanks though. I'm going to try and go to sleep again."

"Okay. Here's a towel, wipe off some of the sweat off your face." I did. "Goodnight Bells. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." I wiped off my face and laid down on my side.

I kept thinking of my dream. I wiped a tear from my face. I wish Edward were here.

Then I heard my window open.

**EPOV**

(When Bella fell asleep)

Bella just fell asleep. I told her I would leave but I wasn't going to. I'll sit in her tree and watch her sleep.

She slept so beautifully. Then she started to move around in her bed. Sometimes she did that if she was dreaming. But then it was getting a little much.

She was thrashing side to side, moving her legs around. Her face seemed scared and upset. She was mumbling 'no' over and over and 'not again.' She must be having a nightmare.

She did this for a few minutes and then was screaming and yelling 'he's in the house.' And then she yelled my name, 'Edward, he's in the house.' I wanted to run in there. She obviously was reliving what happened. I wanted to run in there and hug her but I know she wanted me to have left and I knew Charlie was about to come in. I hid back away from the window.

Charlie began to try and wake her up, repeating her name. She finally woke up. She was covered in sweat. She looked scared and confused. She said she was fine but I knew otherwise. He knew too but didn't like to pressure her when she was like this. He left her room for the night. She laid there, fear and loneliness written all over her face. I knew she'd be mad but I couldn't help but go lay with her.

I opened her window and climbed in. She looked at me and a half-smile appeared on her face.

**BPOV**

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you. I decided to stay in the tree outside your window."

She looked disgusted that I didn't listen to her. I didn't care.

"Edward, I told you to go home. You shouldn't see me like this. It was a simple nightmare. I'm fine." She tried to put on a face but I knew the truth.

I sat on the bed. "Bella, obviously you're not fine. You were just screaming 'he's in the house'. You were reliving that night that Emmett broke into the house and took you." Her eyes darted over by her closet door where there were claw marks embedded in the hardwood flooring.

"Bella, look at me." She turned her head and looked at me. "Do you want me to stay the rest of the night?"

She hesitated. She wanted to say no but she couldn't. "Yes, please."

She turned on her other side and waited for me to lie down so she could rest her head on my chest. To help her calm down I played with her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight."

"Alright love. Tomorrow then."

I felt her nod her head.

"I'll be here when you wake up. You'll be safe. No nightmares."

"I hope so." She let out a deep sigh and then I could hear her heart soothing out. She was falling asleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up around 6am. I have to leave here by 6:45am – plenty of time. I looked over and Edward was in the rocking chair.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning."

It was silent as I got up. I went in my drawers, picked out some clothes and went to get changed. About 20 minutes later I came out ready to go.

"I was thinking Edward, now that I have a drawer at your place, do you think you should have a drawer here? I mean I know sometimes you want to go home and everything, to be alone and all, but if you want to leave some clothes here you can and…" He cut me off.

"Bella, you're rambling." He paused. He chuckled. "I'd love to have a drawer here." I smiled. "I can bring some stuff over before I come over tonight. Unless you want to stay alone tonight to see what happens?"

I hesitated. "Well, bring some with you when you come over and I'll decide tonight if I want to be alone or not."

"Okay, love, sounds good."

"Plus, I'm coming over for dinner tonight. What is Esme making? And tell her not to make a lot. She's only cooking for me."

"Okay, but she'll probably want to make some for Charlie."

"Okay. I guess that's alright then."

"That's my Bella, always worrying to satisfy everyone else but herself."

I shrugged. "I can't help it."

He came over to put his arms around my waist.

"Well, don't you worry about satisfying me. It's me that is going to be satisfying you."

"Oh yeah? In what ways?"

"Bella."

I slapped his chest lightly over his shirt. "I'm just teasing." I walked over to gather my books to head downstairs for breakfast.

We both headed downstairs.

"While you get some breakfast I'm going to change my clothes. I'll meet you here in 20 minutes?"

"Okay."

"Will you be okay?"

I gave him a look. "Yes, Edward, I'll be fine." He nodded and left.

I _will_ be fine. It's daytime and I'm not as scared as if it were nighttime.

I grabbed my big jacket, gloves, and scarf. It was really cold out. Winter in Forks is horrible. It doesn't help that I slip on every single piece of ice that is on the ground.

I walked out of the house and Edward had a coat on. I laughed to myself. He's not the least bit cold but he would look odd walking around in short sleeves when its 30 degrees out.

We pulled up to school and I got out. We held hands walking through the parking lot. We were smiling and talking about nonsense. I then bumped into someone. I looked forward to apologize. I jumped back and screamed.

I was frantic. I started crying. Everyone was staring. Edward was trying to calm me down. The guy was big and had one of those black masks on that Emmett was wearing. I had an instant flashback of when I saw Emmett with the mask on. The resemblance scared the hell out of me.

The guy pulled off his mask and looked confused. He tried apologizing but Edward told him everything was fine and not to worry about it.

"Bella…Bella… calm down!" He wasn't yelling at me, he was just trying to get my attention over my crying.

He put his hands on my face, trying to get me to open my eyes to look at him.

"Shh… Bella, it's fine. It's fine."

I stopped crying and opened my eyes.

I wiped my eyes. Now that it's all over I feel totally foolish.

I looked down. I sobbed a little, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He lifted my chin up. "Bella, you have no reason to apologize."

"Edward, I just overreacted, freaking out and screaming because I bumped into a guy with a mask on. How is that normal?"

"Bella, you were having a flashback. The guy resembled Emmett that night and you were terrified."

"But I shouldn't be! I know it was fake and that it was Emmett. Why am I still scared?"

"I think that even though it wasn't real, the fact is that it _did _actually happen and the fear that you experienced that night still occurred is the reason you are still affected by this. Just because you found out that you knew the person that did it doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Regardless if you knew the person or not, the harassment, breaking in, and kidnapping was real."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with school today?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I will be fine. Lets just hope that the staring dies down before lunch today."

He half smiled and took my hand.

We went straight to class from when we entered the building.

School went buy quickly which was nice. Edward was going to drop me off my house for a bit. I wanted to get changed into something a little nicer. I had slipped a few times at school so my pants were wet, plus since Esme was making me dinner, I thought I'd wear something other than my ripped jeans and sneakers.

**EPOV**

I just dropped off Bella at home to change into dry clothes. I hope she'll be okay alone. She said she would and not to worry about her but she knows I will.

I walked into the house and everyone was home. I knew Carlisle was in his office so I decided to go talk to him to get his advice.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in Edward." I went inside and shut the door behind me.

"How can I help you?"

"It's Bella."

"Yes? What about her?"

"Well, she is being affected more than I thought she would. You know, from that stunt Emmett pulled."

He nodded. "What, is she having flashbacks?"

"Yeah. She just doesn't understand why. She knows it wasn't real but is still afraid. I mean Carlisle you should have seen her. Last night she wouldn't pick up my phone when it rang. She claimed that she didn't know if I wanted to her to answer it yet she knows I don't mind. Then when it rang again and I asked her to get it for me, she stared at it and then picked it up. She was sweating and her hands were shaking." I paused. "And then I told her I was going to go home while she got a shower. As soon as I had finished my sentenced she yelled 'no!'. Today she bumped into a guy today that resembled Emmett in the mask he wore and she freaked. She was screaming and crying. I eventually got her to calm down but Carlisle, I don't know what to do."

He sat silent for a minute, I'm figuring to gather his thoughts.

"How about you test her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean test her reactions. Have someone call her a few times a day. Especially he home phone since she won't know who is calling her. Start with that first. Even if you're there, at least let her answer it."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"She needs to be more comfortable being alone, especially at night since Charlie works late at times, and also being okay with seeing people with those masks on. Answering the phone can be her first step."

"Okay. I guess I can try that." I looked at my watch. "Well, it's almost 5pm. I'm picking Bella up at 5:30pm since Esme is cooking her dinner."

"Okay, sounds nice. I'm sure she'll like being around family."

I smiled and walked away. I love how she does consider my family hers as well.

**Bella and Emmett talk again. **

**Does he contiunue to think she's over reacting or wants to help her out?**

**See if things end on a good note. **

**Please leave review. **


	6. Coping

16

**Emmett and Bella come face to face with each other. **

**Does Edward test her to see how she reacts? **

**Overall, do things end on a good note? **

**Read and find out. **

**BPOV**

So Edward will be here soon. I wonder what Esme is making me for dinner. I hope nothing too much even though I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I laughed to myself.

Okay, what should I wear?

I'll wear tight jeans but with no holes. Plus they are dark so they look a little more fancy than faded ones. I have a nice stylish sweater that Alice bought me. I can wear that. I'm sure that will please her, knowing I'm wearing something she bought me at my own free will. I know Edward likes me in blue but the sweater is a deep purple. I like it. It's not flashy. I have dark grey clogs that will look nice with this. I put in a dark purple headband to pull back my hair some. Then I put on a little mascara, trying to feel a little pretty. It's funny how some eye shadow and mascara can make a girl feel pretty. I chuckled to myself at the thought. There, I'm finished. I think I look nice. Not formal but just a nice casual. I hope I don't look overdressed compared to usual. But then again I always look underdressed standing next to Rosalie or Alice.

I heard Edward beep to let me know he's here. I grabbed my wristlet and jacket and headed out to the car.

I saw Edward look at me. Here come the compliments. I rolled my eyes.

He smiled. He knew why I was rolling my eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Do you think they'll consider this 'dressed up' for me?"

"No. You look really nice." He opened the door for me.

"I just thought I'd look nice since Esme is cooking me dinner."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." He then closed the door.

We got to his house 10 or so minutes later. It would probably take a normal person 20-30 minutes to get there, especially in my car.

"So who's going to be here for dinner?"

He hesitated. "Everyone."

I swallowed. "Oh." And then I tried to change my tune to not ruin this. "Okay, sounds good." I rushed into the house.

He looked confused because of my switch in mood. I think he knew what I was trying to do, but he let it go.

**EPOV**

I ran in the house to catch up to Emmett before Bella saw him.

He was upstairs.

"Emmett." He looked at me.

"Listen, Bella is here for dinner."

"Fine. I'll stay up here."

"No, Emmett I think it would be good if you came down. Just be cautious. She's still shaken up."

"What? Seriously?"

I can't believe he's giving me attitude. "Yes, seriously." I got a little closer to him. "Emmett, she's afraid to answer the phone or be alone at night. She freakin' screamed and cried when she bumped into a guy that looked like you with a similar mask you wore that night."

He gulped, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Exactly," is all I said and then I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what is for dinner Bella?"

"Esme is cooking Chicken Parmesan and fries."

"That sounds good."

"Really? Do you even know what it tastes like?"

I laughed. "No."

She laughed too. "But you're right. It is really good."

I smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Don't worry, I can get it."

It's her dinner; I'm not letting her do anything.

I got up. "No. I'll get you something." She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I'll just have water."

I looked at her. "Bella, is that what you really want or are you just saying that because you don't want to be what you call a 'bother'?"

She giggled and blushed but didn't say anything. I knew that was a 'yes.'

"That's what I thought. Now, what do you really want?"

She looked up at me. "I'll have ice tea."

"Okay. I'll get you some."

"So where is Alice and Jasper?"

"Jasper and Rosalie are hunting. Alice should be home soon. She was shopping, of course." Esme hesitated. "Emmett is upstairs. He'll be down soon."

I saw her go flush a little but then recovered. "Oh okay, sounds good." She put on a fake smile.

I know this is hard for her but she doesn't want to be an inconvenience and she knows this will be good for her.

I heard Emmett come downstairs. I saw him slowly enter the kitchen.

"Hi Emmett," Bella said. Wow. Okay, I guess that's a good thing.

He stopped, he seemed a little caught off guard that she'd start the conversation.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?"

"Okay. Yourself?" She is not okay and Emmett now knew that.

"Good. Same old boring stuff."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I hear ya."

This is great. They're actually having a conversation. Hopefully they'll get back to their teasing and playful fighting soon. It'd be good for the both of them. I know Emmett misses it. Bella may say she doesn't but I know she does. He's the brother she never had.

"Bella, dinner won't be ready for a little bit longer. Why don't you join Edward and Emmett in the living room until it's ready?"

"Okay. Thanks again for dinner."

"It's no problem sweetie."

Bella came and sat with me on the love seat while Emmett was stretched out on the other couch.

"So what are we watching?"

"Emmett is watching that show 'Psych.'"

"Oh, I heard that show was funny."

"Totally," he commented.

"Are you watching too or getting lost in your thoughts?"

She smiled. "Getting lost in my thoughts I guess."

She snuggled against me. "You know, you're going to have to let me know what those thoughts are saying sooner or later."

I just let out a chuckle.

She was reading a magazine while I started writing some music notes. I wanted to write another song to play on the piano.

Emmett started to get up but she didn't see. When he stood up he walked towards us, she noticed and visibly jumped back.

I felt her jump.

Emmett looked at him wondering what just happened.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked her.

She swallowed. She tried acting like it was no big deal. "Yeah, I just didn't see you there."

"Oh okay." He looked at me asking me in his thoughts what the hell was that. I just shook my head, telling him forget about it right now.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Of course. I just didn't see him walking over."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Yeah that'd be nice. Thanks."

Usually she'd say no thanks because she didn't want to bother me. She must need a minute to compose herself. I made my way to the kitchen.

"Dude, what the hell was that?"

"That's what I've been saying Emmett. She's been like that for the past few days."

"Damn. Should I apologize?"

"Just give her a few minutes. Carlisle said that maybe we should test her. I mean I think it's great that she can talk to you and everything without being afraid. I think you just startled her. You were standing over here and she was caught off guard."

"What do you mean test her?" Esme asked.

"I mean we should call her and see how she is answering the phone. Things like that."

"When did you want to do that?"

"We can try soon. Let Alice call her. It will show up 'unknown' and that is the number that came up when Emmett called her so she is hesitant answering phones when she doesn't know who is calling."

"Okay. I'll call Alice and ask her to call Bella."

I nodded and Esme went to call Alice.

Esme, Bella, Emmett, and myself were in the kitchen while she ate.

We were all talking and joking about nonsense when Bella's phone rang. Us three vampires looked at each other, wondering what her reaction would be.

**BPOV**

I was in the kitchen with Emmett, Edward, and Esme when I heard my phone ring.

I coughed a little since I was chewing.

I picked it up. It said 'unknown.' I started to panic a little. I wiped my forehead. I saw Edward looking at me but then again he's always looking at me.

I looked up at Emmett, he too was looking at me. I guess I sort of wanted to double check he was there to know it wasn't him but then it also scared me knowing that if it wasn't him then who was it. That too frightened me.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion but it was actually going fast.

"Bella, aren't you going to answer your phone."

"What? Yeah." I paused. "It's just… it says 'unknown' so I don't know who it is."

"Well pick it up and see."

I swallowed. I nodded. "Okay."

I pushed the green button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

I heard muffling.

"Hello?" I asked again. My hand shook a little. And then I put it on my lap so no one could see it.

After a few seconds I heard a voice. "Hey Bella! It's me, Alice." I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh hey Alice. You should take back your new phone, it sucks. I could barely hear you."

"I have some new clothes I want to show you. Will you still be there by the time I get back?"

"Um probably."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"K. See ya." I hung the phone up. I did it. Sure I was scared but I did it. But when Alice gets here I'm going to have to get her new number. Definitely.

"That was Alice who called? I guess you didn't get her new number yet?"

I was lost in thought yet answered his question. "No. I haven't."

I looked up and all three vampires were looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

They chuckled. "No, of course not dear," Esme replied.

"Oh, okay. It's just… you guys were all staring at me, I thought I had something on my face."

"Nope, you're good to go." Emmett smiled and did thumbs up to me. I smiled and nodded.

Everyone left the room except Edward and I.

"That was good."

"What was?" I asked.

"You. You answered the phone. And you said it said 'unknown' too."

"Yeah. I guess that's a start." I paused. "You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"I couldn't decide."

"Decide what?"

"Well, I saw it said 'unknown' and I wondered if it were Emmett. But I looked up and I knew Emmett was here. So then I worried that if Emmett was here and not playing with me, then who was on the phone calling me? But I decided to answer it anyways. It was silly. It was just Alice." I paused again. "Plus it helped that three strong vampires were here with me." I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

Edward looked at me in understanding.

"But I know that I'm going to have to move on knowing I will be alone in the future and I _will _get calls. I am strong and I can answer a damn phone." I laughed again. "I sound ridiculous."

He stroked my hair. It was already out of my face from my hair band but he likes to play with my hair. "You do not sound ridiculous."

"Then I _feel_ ridiculous." I looked at him and smirked.

"Bella, stop. Please."

"Fine. Fine."

"Are you done with your dinner or still finishing up?"

"I'm done. I'll get some foil."

"No, no. I'll get it."

I shook my head and smiled. "You're impossible, you know that Edward Cullen?"

"I do believe I've been told that before." He smiled.

"I'll meet you upstairs." I wanted to spend some time with him before I went back to my house.

**EPOV**

I'm glad Bella answered the phone. And she did it without much of a struggle. I'm proud of her. She may think it's absurd of how she was acting in response to her phone ringing but everyone recovers differently and if steps are what it takes then that's what we'll take. Together.

I ran up the stairs, eager to spend a few hours with her in my room before I take her home.

"Bella, I thought we could…." I didn't see her.

"Bella?" She wasn't in my room. But her book bag was still here.

There was a note on the bed. I walked over to read it.

Two words appeared: "Good Luck."

"What the fuck?"

**Where the hell is Bella? **

**Do you want me to continue to find out or leave it as a mystery? **

**Leave reviews please! **


End file.
